New begginings
by Super Usagi-chan
Summary: He turned around, “You are still annoying.” He turned and continued to walk. I felt myself reverting back to my former self. I stifled my tears and tried to stay strong as I said the hardest thing I had ever said., “I’m coming with you.” Sasusaku
1. Departure

**((AN: HI PEOPLE!!!! OKAY!! I have this entire story planned out. It will be updated whenever I can, maybe even a few hours after one chapter. If I do not update, it means I'm grounded. I'll probably find a way to tell you guys that I won't be able to update for a while. Okay? This is told from first person by either Sakura or Sasuke. Usually Sakura. ENJOY!))**

Departure

_"Who hurt you, Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke-kun… Your body?!"_

_"… I'm fine. I feel strong."_

_I stared with bloodshot eyes at the black scars taking over Sasuke-kun's flesh._

_"Who was it?"_

_"It was me!" The grinning sound ninja yelled. Sasuke-kun turned to face him._

_Crack!_

_I flinched._

_Crack!_

I blinked as I came back to reality. I was sitting in Ichiraku with Naruto, his usual grin replaced by a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked me, he and old man Ichiraku were looking at me curiously.

"Y-Yeah, Naruto." I said, trying to keep my worry from my voice. I failed horribly. But Naruto being the person he is, he noticed nothing.

"Oh. Now what'd you want to tell me about Sasuke?"

_Crack!_

Old man Ichiraku looked at Naruto disapprovingly, while I hung my head in despair.

"This is all Orochimaru's fault." I whispered.

"Huh?"

* * *

"The streets can be pretty dangerous at night, Sakura, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Naruto said desperately.

I grinned, reassured by Naruto's kind words, "Nah, I'll be fine, they're pretty well lit."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Sakura-chan!"

"Bye, Naruto."

I walked off, Naruto walked back inside Ichiraku's, probably for a 15th bowl of ramen.

_Crack!_

That was it! I can't take it!

I ran swiftly in the direction of Konoha gates.

My sandles made soft padding noises as I ran as fast as I could towards the only exit of the village.

Sasuke couldn't leave. NO! He wouldn't! Would he…?

No, of course not! Sasuke-kun is not stupid

He couldn't do that to us. He's a good person…

I still had to make sure.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming down the path. No. No no no no no no no!!! That's not him!

I exited my hiding spot, behind a bush. I stood in the middle of the path, my arms crossed defiantly.

Raven hair blew in the slight breeze.

Onyx eyes locked with mine.

It is him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"Ha! Me? What are you doing out here?"

I.

Will.

Not.

Be.

Weak.

"Go to bed." He commanded, walking past me. The old me would have obeyed him without a second thought. Not again. This is the new me.

"Why is it always silence with you?" I shouted, reeling around, angry tears forming in my eyes. He stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"You don't talk at all! Are we really that worthless to you??! So much you can just walk away without so much as a goodbye?!" I was breathing heavily now, tears running down my face.

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" He questioned, his voice still monotoned.

I ignored him, I'm done talking to a brick wall.

"Cause' if you think I'm going to just let you walk away, you got another thing coming, you traitorous bastard!" It stung my mouth to use such harsh words with him. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I love you! Why can't you understand that?!?" I cried out.

He said nothing, as usual.

"We can be happy. You, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I…" I whimpered, "I promise. I'll help you! Please… Stay…"

He turned around, "You are still annoying." He turned and continued to walk.

I felt myself reverting back to my former self.

I stifled my tears and tried to stay strong as I said the hardest thing I had ever said., "I'm coming with you."


	2. Death

**(( I'd like to say thank you to my only reviewer!!! WAH!! I got over 500 hits and only one stopped to take the time to review! Thank you so much Haliz!! You are so terrifically nice!!))**

Death

Sasuke stopped abruptly. A horrible silence filled the void. My tears stopped entirely. Was he actually taking what I had said into consideration? My hope escalated to near impossible levels. There was no way that I was going to allow him to go into Orochimaru's clutches by himself. I might not be able to defeat him in a battle. But I can put up quite a fight when it comes to words. A pride filled me indefinitely.

Then he started to walk again.

The bubble of hope that had formed inside me popped immediately. He was easily crushing that wall of self confidence I had built around myself. I hung my head and stared at the hard concrete ground where my tears had fallen near my feet.

"Coming or not, Sa-ku-ra?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked stupidly, then it finally hit me. He was allowing me to come with him. I felt a grin spread out on my face. But I would not let him see that. I quickly wiped my smile off my face and ran to catch up with him.

It was only a short while before we exited the village. I walked a few feet behind him as he walked along the path up the mountain the hokage faces were carved into. His back turned to me, he said nothing and neither did I. It was once again silence. JEEZ! I mean, who else other than Shino and Sasuke are this quiet all the time!! I once again began to feel the urge to break the silence that I had felt only a few minutes ago. I kept my mouth shut. I don't want him to change his mind and send me back now!

"Sakura."

"W-What?"

"Stop making faces."

I blushed furiously as he turned back around. I really need to stop having conversations with myself in my head. Damn, there it goes again. Damn it. I'm just going to stop thinking.

I could make out four faint figures in the darkness. A cloud moved slowly out of the way allowing the moonlight to reveal Sound ninja.

"Sasuke-sama." The fat one said, kneeling. Sasuke-kun just raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the change of attitude?" He questioned. My eyes hardened. He had met these freaks before? Where?

"It had already been decided that the moment you deserted the village, you would become our new leader." The two headed one said. I inwardly cringed at the word 'deserted'. The only female of their group finally noticed me.

"Who's she?"

Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance, "None of your concern."

Her eyebrow twitched. I tried to give her an apologetic smile. "Haruno Sakura." I said. Surely not all sound ninja can be evil? She glared at me. Apparently they can.

The eight armed ninja was last to speak, "Please forgive us for our rude display earlier."

Sasuke walked past the bowing ninja with me close at his heels like a puppy. After realizing this I quickly put more distance between us. "Like I care." He said. Sasuke-kun has no manners. Period. The ninja rose and turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke in the middle, they formed a sort of v formation around him. I stayed right behind him. There was no way I was going to go by those creepy ninja.

"A new beginning, Sakura." He said so softly that I was sure that his strange sound friends hadn't heard. There was a very slight ghost of a smile on his face. I felt a pang of sadness as I thought of my friends and family back in the village only a short walk behind me. I could still turn back!

No. As much as Sasuke-kun would hate to admit it, he doesn't like being alone. I'm not going to desert him with these people. Orochimaru won't get him that easy!!

I breathed a short breath and smiled at him. I'm sure he could tell it was forced. Nothing like that ever seems to fool him.

And then we were off. Jumping into the trees and leaving Konoha behind in the dust. I thought about Naruto. All the nice things he had done for me. Comforting me, protecting me, complimenting me, trying to share his infinite joy with me, and being there for me. Me me me me me me!! I realized how horrible this was. Ino and the friendship we were slowly starting to patch up. Kakashi and his constructive critizism. Hinata and my promise to her that I'd help her get confidence to talk to Naruto. TenTen and her constant perfectionist attitude. Tsunade and how she had been training me for the past six months. And the rest of my friends all flashed through my head. I felt the tears begin to start again. I started to wipe frantically at them before anyone caught me crying. I stared dully ahead of me. At the trees and leaves rushing past us as we ran. They were falling, as if that was their form of crying. Sasuke looked deep in thought, I didn't want to disturb him, but unfortunately for him, I did anyways.

"Are you going to miss it?" I asked him softly enough for the nin not to overhear us.

"What?"

"Home."

"… No."

I gave him a frown. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Liar." I whined.

Hey wait a minute did I just see what I thought I saw… Amusement? What the hell is so funny?

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Bastard!"

The ninja looked at me like I was insane. I gave them my best 'What the hell are you looking at' face.

We went for hours. I was so tired. Finally we stopped. I immediately dropped on the ground and tried my best not to doze off. The sound ninja circled us, it was past daybreak by now, the leaves swirled gently around.

"This is far enough." The two headed one announced. Sasuke-kun narrowed his eyes.

"What's this all about?" He questioned.

"Orochimaru gave us an important task to do when we reached this point." The spider one said.

"The cursemark you have right now is only level one." The girl said.

Cursemark? That weird thing that Sasuke-kun has on his neck?

"In order to achieve it's full power, level two, you must die." Two head finished.

My eyes widened and my hand darted down to my kunai pouch. I kept my mouth shut by gritting my teeth together and digging my feet into the dirt, getting ready to jump up and stab Spidernin through the neck with my kunai.

Two head man pulled out a bottle of pills. Did he think that Sasuke would commit suicide or something? Ha! How funny!

"You will take one of these. It will stimulate the change in your cursemark. All sudden change in power running through you will most likely kill you. In order to guarantee your survival you will be sealed in a state of half-death for a short period of time of up to six hours."

Wait a second, was Sasuke actually going to believe him??

He tossed the bottle to Sasuke.

"Do you really think I'm going to trust you with my life?" Sasuke asked.

Ha! Ha! Score for Sakura!

"We're Orochimaru's personal bodyguards, we have to know all about seals and barriers." Spidernin said.

Sasuke popped open the bottle.

Damn. Score for Spidernin.

"Well then, I guess I'm in your hands."

"Sasuke-kun you really shouldn't-"

Too late. Sasuke already had one of the pills in his mouth. He seemed to swallow in slow motion. Then,

"Argh!" He doubled over in pain, with his arms grabbing instinctively at his chest.

"Sasuke-kun!" NO! This can't be happening. In a flash I was at his side, shaking him and screaming "What the hell did I just tell you!!" I held him close as he twitched violently in pain.

"Hurry up or we'll lose him!" Two head yelled.

"What?!?" I yelled. What did they give him! He better not die or they'll have my wrath to face.

They all did hand signs, a coffin appeared. A FREAKING COFFIN. I started to hyperventilate. Spidernin pulled me from Sasuke-kun with his multiple arms and pulled me away from Sasuke as Fatty pulled Sasuke away and lifted him into the coffin. I started to scream and thrash violently.

"KNOCK HER OUT!" Spidernin shouted.

"Just put her in there with him!" Two head shouted back. Spidernin dumped me carelessly into the coffin next to Sasuke-kun. I continued to freak out and proceeded to grab Sasuke and drag him out of the coffin.

Too late again.

**Spider-nin, Spider-nin**

**Does whatever a spider can!**

**Can he swing from a web?**

**No he can't, he climbs trees!**

**Look out! **

**Here comes Spider-nin!!**


	3. In the Dark

Sorry

**Sorry! Like I warned you, I got grounded. But I'm back, and I've had much time to think out the details of this chapter! Love you all!**

The black aura encased us like a dark embrace. The walls of the coffin disappeared along with the floor, I felt as if I was floating. Floating my way to hell. Sasuke-kun had vanished from my arms, and when I stared deep into the blackness, I could have sworn I saw something move. Hissing sounds seemed to echo in the dark crypt of no where.

Suddenly, I felt my breath get sucked away, as if by a vacuum. I sputtered and coughed, then realized I was still alive and my lungs didn't hurt anymore.

Was I dead?

Would I ever get out?

Where was Sasuke-kun?

Did he die too?

Was I bad?

Is that why I didn't go to heaven?

I don't know how long I sat there, but after a while, I walked. I realized I could see myself clearly, as if I wasn't associated with dark around me at all. Like I was just… There.

A shadowy figure…

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." I couldn't see him clearly, just two spinning red sharingan eyes.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Be quiet."

"But-"

He lunged forward and clapped his hand over my mouth. He became visible as soon as it touched me. He flinched, as if he had been burned.

"_She reeeeks of innocence…" _A hissing voice drawled.

I started to scream. That wasn't Sasuke! It was wearing Sasuke's clothes and It sounded like Sasuke, but It wasn't. It's hair was longer, as if he had been electrocuted and his skin was dark, with a strange mark blemishing it.

"Sakura, they'll hear you."

"Sasuke-kun…" I trembled, "What is going on?"

He stayed silent and closed his eyes, "It's almost over…"

What was almost over?

I realized I had begun to cry, my face was soaked with my tears.

And then, it was gone. Sasuke-kun. The blackness. The whispery voices.

It exploded.

The sun was up. I flew back, away from a cloud of dust. Something incredibly hard made contact with my head. Moaning with pain, my vision faded in and out.

"Naruto…?" I mumbled, an orange and yellow blob had entered my line of vision

"Sasuke!!" He yelled, "Sakura!!"

I struggled to stand, a dark figure darted towards me. I blacked out before I could decide who it was.

--

**Heh. This one was kinda short. Sorry to all my faithful readers. I LOVE YOU ALL! As a sorry present, I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. Toodles.**


End file.
